Duplicity
by darktenshi17
Summary: Danarius summons a desire demon which takes on Fenris' form. Fenris/Fenris


**Duplicity**

Danarius, Fenris decides, is a much bigger pervert than he ever gave the man credit for. It's true that the magister has never enjoyed strictly vanilla sex, but this certainly takes it to a new level.

It's not the first time that Fenris has been asked, or rather ordered, to have sex with another person. It's not even the first time it's been a desire demon either. It IS however the first time he's been ordered to have sex with a desire demon who looks like . . . well himself.

Fenris isn't sure what to think, but looking at the demon is like looking into a mirror . . . a sexy mirror.

Danarius doesn't do anything, just lounges in his chair and watches them. Fenris doesn't particularly care that the magister is there, he knows the man is a voyeur and will be content merely to watch and not to touch.

The demon suddenly advances toward him, trapping Fenris' face between its hands and pressing their lips together. He can feel its tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entrance, but Fenris will not be submissive. He grabs the demon's shoulders and presses back into the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue out to duel with the demon's tongue. Eventually they pull away, neither victorious.

They stand their staring at each other and catching their breaths, neither of them is clothed so it is obvious that they are also both rather excited by the experience. Fenris looks down at the demon's sex and can't help but admire it; he wonders what it will be like to have it inside him, what would it feel to be fucked by himself?

The thought causes him to harden more and with a growl he is upon the demon, kissing and biting at any bit of skin he can get his mouth on. Above him the demon moans in approval as its arms come around Fenris, blunt nails leaving angry red marks down his back. It only serves to turn Fenris on more.

Tired of this foreplay, he shoves the demon to its knees. "Suck me." He commands it, feeling a thrill of arousal or perhaps anger from it at the command. It does as he commands though, its mouth, his mouth, wraps around the head of his cock teasing the slit with a wicked little tongue before the demon pushes down to take the entirety of it in its mouth.

Fenris grunts in pleasure and buries his hands in its hair taking no note of how soft it is, instead he uses it as a way to hold the demon's head in place to he can fuck its mouth. He hears his own voice moaning in pleasure as the demon places its hands on his hips for better purchase.

Somewhere in the background he can here the sound of Danarius taking his pleasure but does not care.

He loses himself in the pleasure of the demons mouth, he can feel himself slowly approaching the edge, his body tightening as it readies for release. He is so lost in that sensation that he is taken completely by surprise when the demon pulls away and wrestles him on to his stomach.

"Did you really think you would be the one partaking in all the pleasure?" It growls into his ear, rubbing its hard cock against the cleft of his ass. "I am going to make you scream as I fuck you into oblivion." It promises him in his own voice, nipping at his ear almost viciously but not enough to hurt. Instead the action has him moaning and bucking up against it.

Laughing the demon moves a way from his ear. He can feel one of its hands pushing down on the small of his back, keeping him pressed to the ground as the other moves to his entrance, languidly playing with the muscle there.

"You're going to be so fucking tight." He feels something cold and almost slimy at his entrance causing him to shiver. "Just something to make it a little easier." The demon tells him in almost a soothing tone, it is weird to hear in that voice.

Slowly the demon pushes one greased finger into him, moving it to coat his insides but also curling wickedly to try and find that spot within him. The finger withdraws for a moment only to be replaced by another stretching him and searching. By the time a third finger is wiggled in Fenris is panting and pressing up against those wicked digits. The demon continues to finger fuck him until it finds that spot within him, the one that causes Fenris to cry out in pleasure and buck back desperately.

The demon laughs and the purrs sensually into his ear, "Patience my pet." He can hear it shifting behind him and the hand holding him down moves so that it can wrap around his hip securely.

The demon enters him in one swift motion and for a brief moment Fenris cannot breathe, it is a mix between pain and pleasure. The demon's laughter and its comment about how lovely he screams bring him to himself. There is no time to think though, only feel as the demon pushes into him; the pace it sets is almost too much to handle.

Fenris is swept away in a tidal wave of pleasure, he is hyper aware of the cock within him and of the feel of the demons hand when it wraps around his erection. He is not too proud to admit he is crying for more like a wanton whore.

"That's it! More! Tell me how much you want me!"

"Please! Fuck me harder! I want it! I want you!" He isn't even conscious of what he is saying; the words tumble from his mouth unbidden. "I-I'm so close!"

The demon laughs in delight at that and picks up its pace, its voice is a silky purr in his ear. "Come for me little Fenris, stain your master's carpet with your seed and know it is a demon that brought you to completion."

Fenris does come, he comes with a loud cry of pleasure all over his master's carpet, and as he comes he feels the demon come with in him. In that moment everything is perfect and he feels his body crumple, his chest heaving as he tries to regain his breath and any sense of the world.

He feels lips press against his forehead then, cold female lips followed by a chilling. "I will never forget you Fenris."

It is only after the demon is gone and Danarius has made him clean up that the he feels the horror and shame of what has just happened.


End file.
